Link's Journey Notes  First Steps
by OneWingedHeron53
Summary: The first page of Link's journey, written for our eyes. His journey has taken him to the world of Soul Calibur. WARNING: Contains randomness and females raping males...Not a lemon. LinkxSophitia. Requested by Dark Lord Link.


**After being convinced by Dark Lord Link, I've decided to try my hand on a one-shot.**

**One of my other fics is also served as inspiration to this.**

**Anyways, short, random, no story...maybe a little, no sense, just random.**

Regular = Normal Notes  
_Italics = Link's Notes_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

It's been a couple of weeks since he's been here. He already gained a couple of allies. He'll admit that many of the women that accompanied him were good-looking, but that wasn't the reason why he was here. He came to destroy Soul Edge and save his world, and this. He took notes on everything here. Every detail on a person, every memories he shared with people, every currency in this world, and interestingly enough to note, in all of his allies, only one is married. While the others are 'too cool' for marriage. Maybe he exaggerated the too cool part, but that's what a ninja, samurai, and a previous wielder of Soul Edge claimed. Maybe not the last, he was more...focused on redeeming himself through violent means, even if it means his life.

Through the weeks of taking notes, he took notice that all the notes were starting to fall out of his head, so the married one's sister provided him a notebook and quill, thinking it's for 'his secrets'. Her only payment was to read one of those secrets, and much to her suprise, he agreed for the exchanged. One night, she stepped up to him and asked to read 'one of his secrets'. He gave her the book and let her read it. Unfortunately, she didn't expect him to pull a fast one. Sure he said he would let her read his secrets, but he didn't say he was going to write it in his own language, Hylian.

"That's not fair, Link" She cried out, slamming the book shut.

Link only smirked, "I said you could read my secrets, but I didn't say I would write it in your language" He teased, grabbing the book and grabbed the quill and began to write again.

_"So it has been about six weeks since I came to this world to destroy Soul Edge. Since I'm writing notes on my journey, I took the liberty of writing profile's of my comrades. So, I guess I'll start with the one in front of me, trying to read Hylian. The Valient Princess, Cassandra Alexandra. A beautiful tomboy at the age of 21. She wishes to destroy Soul Edge, and she naturally invited herself to join us. She also shows jealousy towards her sister sometimes, but cares for her deeply nonetheless. Speaking of her sister, The Emotional Goddess, Sophitia Alexandra is the only married one in our group of allies, and currently she's the first one I've encountered upon this world. At age 25, she has the beauty of a goddess, and earned the nickname "Hot Mama" from the younger ones of the group, although she does not know. She also offered to travel with me upon my arrival. We clashed swords at first, until we found out, the hard way, that we are after the same goals. I learned their language pretty fast..."_

"Link! Supper's ready!" A voice called out at the kitchen.

Cassandra looked out the door and at Link, "Seems my sister finished cooking. Now we can eat!" She replied joyfully.

Link closed the book, leaving it on the nightstand, and left the room, leaving Cassandra behind. Cassandra looked at the book and than at the door, seeing Link gone. She grabbed it and hid it inside her tunic. It wasn't a large book, so it could easily be put inside a tunic. She then left the room and headed to the kitchen.

Currently, there's only six people in the group, while most others left to continue on their journey, but stated they'll meet again. The group here is Link, Cassandra, Sophitia, Seigfried, Kilik, and Xianghua. They came across Athens, where Sophitia offered her home to rest a couple of days and gather resources and rumors. Taki and Mitsurugi, who were currently in the group, decided to go on and report any attacks caused by Soul Edge. Others in the group were Seong-Mina, but left to continue searching for Yun-Seong, who was a part of the group, but left in anger, since he couldn't land a hit on Link. Maxi left unexpected during the night, much to Kilik and Xianghua's suprise. Ivy continued her search for Soul Edge. Which brings a group of twelve to half, but they knew they would meet more allies.

"Where's Rothion?" Link asked as he walked down the steps, going over to his seat.

Sophitia sighed, "Working in the forge again. I'm starting to think he loves his forge more than he loves me." She muttered placing some chicken on the table, which she received from a nearby farmer.

"That's not true" Kilik reassured, although he didn't exactly know the whole story behind this.

Sophitia looked at the monk in the purest of eyes she could emit, "Go get him then" She requested, this time placing some corn and potatoes on the table.

Kilik remained silent, before getting up and leaving the kitchen. "It's just outside, correct?" He asked, which was answered with a nod.

Kilik exitted the building and was immediately greeted by the stench of burnt metal, and the ear popping metal banging on metal hard. He followed the noise, which wasn't far, just besides the house. The door was open, so Kilik just walked in and saw Rothion banging on a metal. Several metal bars laid on his left, while many swords laid on his right.

"Um. Rothion?" Kilik called out, only to be ignored. Kilik walked closer and tapped his shoulder, "Sophitia wants you to come eat" He added, only to be ignored again.

After a minute of standing there, Kilik finally left, leaving Rothion to continue working on weaponry. Kilik sighed as he left the building. "Guess Sophitia is right" He replied and headed towards the building.

Inside the main house, everyone settled into their spots as Pyrrha and Patroklos came walking down the stairs, and sitting in their respective spots, in which they began their dinner.

***After the Dinner***

"I'm going out to go fish at the pond. You know where to find me" Link replied, holding a fishing rod and a pail, exitting the building.

Upon outside, he put on a hood, since having pointy ears, ain't exactly normal around here, like having red eyes. He passed by the forge, in which he noticed Rothion, finishing a sword, tossed it to the other pile and grabbed another bar and started to heat it.

Link only shook his head in disbelief and disappeared into the forest.

***Inside the House***

Currently, Cassandra, Seigfried, and Kilik were in Cassandra's room. Looking at Link's journal. Well, Seigfried was only leaning on the wall, crossing his arms. Cassandra and Kilik were trying to read Link's language.

"What's taking Xianghua so long?" Cassandra whined, after sending her to the local library ten blocks down.

"Ten blocks down. That answer your question?" Kilik sighed, getting slightly annoyed by that Athen woman.

Cassandra looked towards him, "So? It only takes me ten minutes to get there and back" She retorted.

Seigfried scoffed, "It's only been nine minutes" He replied, suprisingly that he manage to track time.

Upon that, Xianghua arrived, out of breath. "I got the book" She replied, holding onto it, and handing it to Kilik.

Seigfried looked at the title, "How to read Foreign Language. For dummies" He repeated the title, "Well, it certainly fits the reader" He replied sarcastically.

"Shut up" Cassandra snapped, knowing he was calling her a dummy. "Anyways..." She called out grabbing the book from Kilik and opening it, "If the first symbol is close to a triangle, it's related to a type of poultry" She read out, seeing the first word in Link's book three triangles making a bigger one. "So, that's what his Triforce is" She replied happily.

"So, basically, your saying his people worships three types of birds, making a bigger one. That's the stupidest thing I ever heard" Seigfried retorted, walking towards the trio and grabbing a quill. "Here" He replied to Cassandra and drew a triangle on her forehead, "Now Link will think your a birdbrain" He added, walking away and back to his wall.

Cassandra wiped the ink on her forehead with a grunt.

"What are you guys doing in here?" Sophitia asked, opening the door.

Immediately, all three looked at her nervously. Cassandra hiding Link's book. Xianghua hiding their 'professional' book. Kilik for some reason, hiding the quill.

"Ah, sis...well um...you see...uh..." Cassandra stammered nervously, trying to make an excuse.

"Their trying to read Link's secrets" Seigfried answered her, which had Cassandra cast a death glare at him.

Sophitia, instead of getting angry at the trio like they expected, she looked curious. "Link has secrets?" She called out walking towards them.

Seigfried drew an imaginary triangle on Sophitia with his finger, as she passed, sighing, "Surrounded by bird brains" He muttered quietly, looking down.

After fifteen minutes of deciphering, Seigfried asleep while leaning on the wall, they finally, translated the first line.

"Oh no!" Cassandra shouted, which caused Seigfried to wake up.

"But, that can't be..." Xianghua muttered.

"What now?" Siegfried asked, thinking something serious is about to happen.

"Listen" Kilik replied, clearing his throat.

_"Chicken...has been six weeks. I'm suprised I lasted that long without the occassional Hylian mating. I need to find one quickly, or else I'll explode, tonight. Maybe one of the Alexandra sisters will do"_

"And that's the first line" Kilik replied.

Seigfried didn't know if he should laugh or sigh. "More stupid then the triangle meaning poultry" He muttered quietly, unfortunately, they heard him.

"How heartless can you get?" Cassandra shouted, moving to give a slap in the face. Unfortunately, Sophitia stopped her.

Seigfried stood straight. "Think about it. No one just explodes, just like that." Seigfried straightened out.

"You never know. He is from a different world" Cassandra continued to argue.

"And your using a book from this world, to translate language from a different world?" Seigfried reminded. Unfortunately, that didn't help Cassandra any.

She broke Sophitia's grip and exitted her room.

"Where you going?" Sophitia asked, following her with the rest behind.

"I'm going to go save Link from exploding, and show that moron in shining armor that the book is right" Cassandra replied, not bothering to look back.

Seigfried scoffed again, "Do you really think that For Dummies book is correct?" He asked.

"Of course it's correct. It's written by professionals" Cassandra answered, trying to bend the fact that a For Dummies book is written by other dummies mistakes.

Sophitia immediately caught up and stopped her. "Even if your correct Cassandra, I don't think you should do it" She replied, stopping Cassandra in her tracks.

"What? Why? Wait, don't tell me. You want to save Link?" Cassandra stammered, loss at words.

Sophitia had that look on her face, "Face it. Your still a virgin. I, on the other hand, am not" She replied, still having that look on her face.

Cassandra only looked unconvinced. "Yeah? Well, your married, and have two kids" She reminded.

Although, it didn't help much, "Ever since did you have your eye for Link?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"Ever since I first saw him"

"Yeah? Well, I saw him first!"

"You fought with him first"

And the two continued to argue.

"Um...if I may suggest, why don't you two save him at the same time?" Kilik asked, trying to calm down the sisters, or fulfill his fantasies.

"SHUT UP!" They both shouted at the same time.

"Okay" Kilik replied, feeling 4-feet smaller at their shout, which made them seem 5-feet taller.

"Never knew they both had their minds set on Link" Seigfried replied, watching the two fight and name calling.

"Well, I think it's because Cassandra dreams of having her first experience with Link, while Sophitia is married, her and Rothion haven't gotten closer for years, therefore, she is hoping to feel that experience again with Link" Kilik explained. Recalling on how Rothion would ignore him and continue on his work.

Xianghua watching the fight, stood in the middle of the guys, "Well, if I was searching for my first experience, or feel the experience again, I'd certainly would go after Link" She replied, causing both males to look at her slowly and awkwardly. "I'm just saying" She added, crossing her arms.

***Half-an-Hour later***

Cassandra sat on the table chair with her arms crossed, pouting.

Sophitia only walked out the door and left the house.

Sighing, Cassandra muttered, "I never win"

Sophitia remembered where Link would fish all the time, and made way over there, passing by Rothion, who was still forging a blade. She ignored him and entered the forest, heading towards Link. It wasn't long until she found that spot where Link fished. The pond was beautiful at night, different colored fireflies would flock around there, and an opening allowed the moonlight to reflect on the water, displaying beauty.

Link sat on the ground, fishing quietly, inside the pail were three fishes, and it was only at the snap of a twig, did Link notice Sophitia's presence, "Ah, Sophitia. How are you tonight?" He asked, looking at her.

"I'm fine, Link. How are you?" She asked, moving in and sat besides him, uncomfortably (for him) close.

Link, ignoring on how close she is, looked back at the lake, "Never been better. Your cooking could lift any depressed spirit" He complimented.

Sophitia closed her eyes, smiling, "You don't need to hide it, Link. We know your secret" She replied, getting more closer.

"Secret? What secret?" He asked, confused, starting to notice how close she's getting.

She got more closer, "That secret. Your going to explode tonight, aren't you?" She asked, staring at him with a stare that would put Wee Gee to shame.

"Explode? Who explodes without reason?" He asked, scootching away a bit.

More closer, "We translated your language. Your going to explode if you don't...mate tonight, are you?" She asked, practically leaning over.

"You read my language?" He asked, but something else startle him, that he got onto his feet. "Wait, mate? What gave you that idea?" He asked, stepping back, only to trip on his bucket of fish and fall on his back.

In a flash, Sophitia crawled on top of him, "We know all about it" She asked, planting a kiss on his lips. Which Sophitia moaned passionately, feeling the passion she hasn't felt for years.

Link pushed her away, "But your married" He replied, finally catching on what she's going on about.

This didn't stop her as she gave him another kiss, and practically stuck her tongue in his mouth, before moving on something else...wait for it...any second now.

***Back at the house***

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Link voiced shouted out that would scare King Kong himself. Then, the air became filled with screaming, yelling, and moaning. Inside the forge, Rothion heard these noises and for the first time, put down his hammer and stood up, walking towards the exit of his forge. Grabbing the door, and closed it. He then continued on whatever work he was doing.

***Few hours later***

The door opened, and Sophitia walked in with a satisfied look, barely a mess, except her hair.

"So, did you save him?" Xianghua asked, stepping from a chair.

Link walked in, except, he was a wreck. His hair really messy, his hat on crooked, his fishing pole broken, the bucket dented, hell, even his clothes were ripped. "Where...is...that...girl?" He asked between breathes, referring to Cassandra.

Seigfried didn't know whether to laugh or cry. So, he only pointed his thumb to her room.

Link stormed over there...rather slowly since he was exhausted, but he was followed by Xianghua, Sophitia, and Seigfried. When they reached her room however, they immediately heard shouts and noises. Curious, they opened the door slowly.

"Why...does she always...get what I want?" Cassandra shouted. This would have been normal, if she wasn't naked, and practically riding Kilik, who was tied onto the bed, shouting for help. "Shut up. I'm not done yet" Cassandra retorted, and continued whatever she was doing.

Disturbed, Link closed the door quietly, deciding not to bother. Seigfried was practically laughing as he was on the floor. Xianghua thoughted, 'Hmm. Even those two had some fun tonight...maybe' She looked at Seigfried, "No" She replied to herself. "Wait, where's Sophitia?" She asked, looking around to see her gone.

***Outside***

Sophitia opened the door to the forged and walked up to her husband who was currently, still working on a sword. "Rothion?" She called out. No response. "Rothion?" Still no response.

Thinking of a way to get his attention, she thoughted of something, "I'm pregnant again" She lied, just hoping to get his attention.

"That's nice, honey" He finally replied uninterested, still swinging the hammer.

"It's not your child" She added.

"That's nice, honey" He repeated.

"It's Link's" She continued.

"That's nice, honey"

"Goodnight" She replied, turning away furious.

"Goodnight, honey" He replied boredly.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Yeah...I lied about it being short. But at least it was random...right?**

**And yes, Sophitia did rape Link, as Cassandra raped Kilik. Xianghua was thinking of it, but decided against it.**

**Anyways, hopes this satisfies Dark Lord Link. It was the best I can think of.**

**Also, Sophitia did state she was pregnant, but I stated it was lie. Maybe I'm lying...maybe I'm not...who knows?**

**This is also the beginning of Link's Journey Note Chronicles.**

**Review!**


End file.
